Nyagate kimi ni Naru
by daniellethedreamer
Summary: i'm bad at describing sooo just enjoy readin! (or not?)


yuu x touko fanfic!

It's unusual that yuu have fallen sleep in the student council, but little does she know that there's more unusual, she's magically and impossibly had cat ears and a tail!

"H-how did this happen? Does anyone know about this?!" Yuu exclaimed, as she walks back and forth and as her tail swing to and fro

"I-i don't know maybe some syndrome? And only me and maki knows about this...no need to panic yuu, we can fix this so just calm down" touko tries to calm her kouhai but it doesn't listen, yuu's "tail" still sways.

"What syndrome do you think then?" She scoffed.

"Catulus!" Yuu's senpai beamed and yuu is just look at her in such annoyed expression.

"Senpai stop breaking the fourth wall -, -, we're different manga here" yuu stated as she sat down.

"Yuu...you also breaking it too!" Touko pouts, and she heard her now cat-like kouhai sigh.

"don't think it too much we can fix this, yuu " yuu looked at her with a little glint of hope with those eyes and smiles a little.

"Maybe a kiss can do the trick?" Touko suggests.

"You don't want to miss your chance, don't you? And is that some sort of fairy tale?" Yuu snarkily comment and touko just came closer to her.

"But can we try? Please?" Touko pleads, and the pink haired junior don't know how to say no on that.

"Geez, fine. Just be quick" yuu hesitates to agree. Touko leans on yuu and their lips connected, she can't resist to touch yuu's cat ears and gently pets it. Yuu let out an unusual voice that makes them stop on what they're doing.

"Yuu...did you just purr?" A sly grin is visible on the raven-haired senior, yuu didn't say anything but a blush is enough to answer the question of her senpai.

"Let's just go home! It's really late!" Yuu marched to leave in student council while her tail stands up. A moment of realization hit to yuu and touko just chuckles lightly. It was too embarrassing for yuu this happens.

"Don't worry, maki gives his hoodie for you to cover those" referring to her kouhai tails and ears, yuu takes the hoodie and put off her bolero jacket (ya know the other layer of clothing of their uniform) then wears the hoodie.

Later on, they arrived the bookstore of yuu's Grandma, at such perfect timing rei and her fiancé also just came. Rei spotted her little sister and her soon to be sister in law.

"Oh, using the lover's hoodie? How sweet of yuu" rei teased her little sister and yuu just glared at her.

"It's a shame that it's not mine though, that hoodie is owned by one of student council member" touko plays along with yuu's sister teasing so the girl who got teased just stormed in, leaving the two but Rei followed her imouto and notice something moves on the back of the borrowed hoodie so she grabs it, Unexpectedly yuu shrieks and fall down into her knees.

"Are you okay yuu? What's wrong and what's on your back?!" Her sister looks at her worriedly, while their *ahem* *ahem* lovers *ahem!* Just looking at what fuss happened with concerned and surprised expression. Touko helped her to stand again and Hiro, Rei's boyfriend, ease yuu's big sister.

"You just grabbed my tail violently!" Yuu answered back as the hood fell off, revealing a white fluffy cat ears. Yuu's eyes are bit teary, enough evident that it really hurts, she doesn't seem know she revealed something on her sister unknowingly.

Her sister tries to reach yuu's head but yuu runs on her room so touko follows her.

"Yuu" touko reached out on yuu but she doesn't respond so she just waited in front of yuu's room.

A few seconds the door creaks open, letting touko in, a Neko yuu is sitting. Looking at her senpai with exhaustion and confusion in her Amber eyes or brown eyes. (I'm colorblind jk) Touko walked towards to yuu and sit in front of her. Yuu plumps on her senpai's chest, resting her forehead there and closes her eyes. Yuu furrowed her eyebrows for unintentionally listening touko's heartbeat.

"Are you really that flustered senpai? It is really loud you know?" Yuu remarks but remain on her position.

"It was a surprise attack! Everyone would be also shocked if their crush do this! And this is unexpected from yuu" She whispered. Yuu just chuckles lightly and they stayed like that for a while. Touko notice the cat ears of yuu twitches. She playfully blows on cat ears and the kouhai shivers.

"Nya~!" Yuu instinctly let out such a cute voice. Her senpai look at her with a tint blush on her face, trying not to squeal. Yuu looked away, avoiding her eye contact. It was very unusual to yuu to act like this.

A knock breaks the silence between them touko opens the door and rei was the one who knock, a tray with snacks occupied on hands of the older sister. She comes in and thanked touko and looked at her imouto with apologetic look and on the other side, yuu look at her with grumpy expression.

"Come on yuu, I didn't mean to hurt you and I also don't know what it is, so I went to check it what it is. You're way cuter now my imouto~" she apologized. She placed the tray on the table and pats her little sister. Yuu tries to be angry and not be swayed on that physical contact yet, the struggle doesn't stay long. Yuu purred again from the treatment she received.

"Really? Why taiyaki though? Are you really mocking me?" Yuu scoffed and the other girls laugh slightly on her comment.

"More like my way of apology" rei counters on yuu's response.

"More like insult! Anyways thanks for this, "onee-chan" I really liked it" yuu sarcastically finished their conversation.

"Well, I will go back on the kitchen now. I'm gonna leave the grumpy cat to you, have fun you two" rei winks at touko and touko just sweat a little bit and nodded with a smile.

Yuu took a bite on the taiyaki, thinking cheesecake would be better but the shape of it is makes her hungry.

"Cheesecake is better than this" yuu comments with unsatisfied expression. Touko giggles of yuu's antics and grabs the other taiyaki.

"Well, at least we can fill that stomach of yours kitten" yuu eyed her senpai as she clearly heard the given lame nickname. Touko eats the snack and some crumbs fallen in her fingers. Yuu noticed it and a silly idea pops out on her mind. She licks touko's finger and the other girl blushed madly.

"Yuu! Why did you do that?!" She murmurs. Yuu just sticked her tongue out.

"You're a messy eater senpai and that's just my payback for what you did" she mischievously declared and touko just pouts. Yuu lay down on her bed with a smug on her face while her tail softly swings. Suddenly touko cornered her, passionately looking at her then swiftly grabs the tail, yuu caught off guard and flinch.

"Senpai..." yuu muttered as she was way too enjoying as her senpai stroking and petting it. Touko didn't answer but kisses yuu's lips, it was too short that yuu whimpers. Touko's lips lingers on yuu's neck, creating red marks there and yuu purrs.

"What are...you doing...?" Yuu raspy whispers, so confused what she felt, her heart pounding, a butterflies flying on her stomach and wanting for more. _It can't be. I shouldn't feel and think this way._

"Do you like it...yuu?" Her senpai asked, _'I wanted her to continue, I want an answer, I want to return her love, I also want to change but I don't want to fail her, I don't want her to stop...'_

"No...so please stop...of whatever you are doing..." Yuu lied to her senpai. Touko stops she's doing and hopped off on yuu, a smile carved on her senpai's face.

"I'm going to sleep" yuu stated, touko smiles once again.

"Okay, I'll take my leave then so you can rest now" yuu stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pull touko close to her.

"Can we just stay like this?" Yuu quietly said, touko stared at her for a minute and she nodded and closes her eyes. Yuu let her forehead touches on touko's.

A couple of minutes later, yuu awaked, and greeted by a sleeping Raven haired beauty. _'Her eyelashes are always so long and pretty'_ yuu thought. Yuu touches touko's cheek and stopping on her lips. It makes her heart shattered into pieces. She doesn't even know what love feels like.

_'please let me love you...'_

Touko opened her eyes, awaken by the touch. Both of their eyes widen.

"I'm sorry senpai I didn't mean-" yuu was been cut off when touko points above on her head.

"Your cat ears are gone! Also, your tail!" touko gleefully announced.

"Oh...a sleep just can turn off the effect" yuu replied. Yuu joined her to walked out on the door. They bid their goodbyes and yuu just looked up at the stars and wondered.

_'It hurts to think that it happens when I dozed off and it also ends when my eyes closed, is this some sort of definition of love? That something we only felt we didn't see and in the blink of an eye, it also fades.'_

"Yuu! It's cold outside!" Rei called out of her; she was occupied by her thoughts.

"Comin'!" Yuu go back inside and rei's keen eye noticed that cat ears and tails has gone but also a hickey on yuu's neck, 'have they been crossed the line?' rei thought.

"You should hide it well" yuu froze, she shudders, thinking her sister know what's up.

"Hide what?" Yuu turns her gaze on her sister, yuu tries to remain calm and not to freaked out.

"That something on your neck" yuu looked at her dumb-founded, so rei let yuu borrow her phone and what it is. Yuu's face turned into crimson red.

"Please don't tell this to Mom and Dad" yuu begged on her sister.

"Don't worry, I won't tell it. We'll both dead if they knew" yuu sighed in relief.

"But don't expect I won't teased you about it" rei laughed and their little fight continues.

Yuu goes into her room after being defeated by the teasing of her older sister. Yuu texts touko if she arrives in her house safely. Only few seconds a replied come. It makes yuu smile, maybe we can stay this a little longer.

_'maybe someday I'll tell my feelings to her...'_ the last thoughts of yuu before she engulfed by the darkness.

**ROOKIE WRITER'S NOTE!**

Is it good? is it enough? what do you guys or gals or gays think? lemme knows what your opinion and that means...REVIEEEEW TIIIME! *~* And I want to apologized for the bad ending and to the plot too... but I tried my best! really! and I guess I'm bad at grammar so uuuhh sorry? anyways thank you for reading this and hope you guys have a great day! that's all! ^-^'


End file.
